1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery charging method and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An increasing use of portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, or notebooks, has led to development of batteries as a power source for driving the portable electronic devices. In general, a battery may be provided in the form of a battery pack together with a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of a battery. Research on a protection circuit is being performed so as to charge or discharge a battery efficiently and stably.